Revolutionary Love
by maruluna
Summary: an AU fic: Two years after the great war Van involuntarily became a Dragon Slayer and Hitomi is a regular Gaean girl and never was involved in the Great War. Plz R R!


Revolutionary Love

By: Atlantis Angel 

DISCLAIMER: sadly I don't own escaflowne… 

**__**

This story is an Alternate Universe fic. It takes place 2 years after the Great War but Hitomi wasn't involved in the Great War and She is from Gaia.

This story is from Hitomi's point of view.

***

Funny. 

Funny how the weather here in Palas. One Day it's hot another day it's cold. I can't believe I'm out here in this freezing weather. It isn't snowing but the rain is pounding so hard and the cold wind is freezing up my limbs. I can see the ocean from here too. It looks angry, very angry. The waves beat the harbor again and again. I don't even know why I'm out here. Nobody else is crazy enough to be out here; even the busy market is desolate. I have to get out of this weather but where is the nearest inn. 

I pause for a minute and grip the pink pendant, which lies, below my neck. I've been practicing sorts of magic, which included dowsing and fortune telling due to my heritage. I am half seer. I can sometimes see the future or use my powers to show me to safety but being half seer gives me a big disadvantage. My power is not strong enough and I usually tire myself and or black out. 

The sound of thunder echoes in the distance as I grip my pendant hard enough to make an imprint in my hand. _I've always hated thunderstorms. They've scared me then and they scare me now._

"Okay pendant, show me out of this storm." I say to no one in particular as I picture the pendant in my head. It swings left. I open my eyes and make a sharp turn on the next street to my left and WAM. I smack right into someone and fall on my rear end. I'm dazed for a minute but then regain composure.

"I'm sorry." I apologize as I stand back up. "I couldn't see you in this horrible weather."

"Maybe next time you should open your eyes." He spits out rudely.

"Excuse me?!" I retort.

Suddenly lightning strikes only a few blocks away followed by a load thunder crash. 

"Maybe, instead of being rude you could possibly help me out of this storm and to the nearest inn." I suggest as more lightning illuminated the sky.

"Can you run?" he asked.

I nodded my head.

"Follow me" he utters.

We start jogging up the small cobblestone street. My dress is soaked and slowing me down incredibly. I'm cold, wet, hungry and in addition to that I'm tired from dowsing. I start to lag behind. Normally I would have out run him but this is different. _I'm almost there. I can do it. _I keep telling myself. But my body seems to disagree. The ground is slippery as I take my steps. My foot hits deep hole and I feel the ground rushing up to meet me. _How do I always get stuck in these situations?_ My eye lids slowly close as I blackout. The last thing I remember seeing is the figure of that man running back towards me.

***

    I woke late that morning to the rays of sunlight seeping through the window. I rub the sleep from my eyes and slowly prop myself up with my elbows. _Where am I_? I take a look at my surroundings. I'm in a small plain room. The walls are white, windowsill brown, floor wooden, small dresser, queen-sized bed in which I'm sitting in now. Nothing too unusual. Except for the raven hair man, from last night, sleeping in the chair near the bare wall. _Boy he snores load._ He looks about the same age as me, around 17. He wears an unusual uniform. It's black and blue and has a lot of armor. He must be part of an army but it doesn't look like anything I've ever seen_. I definitely know he's not a knight of Caeli. I know what knights of Caeli look like and personally I think I've been over exposed to a certain knight of Caeli. He he. It's just he gets quite annoying after awhile. _I pull the thick covers off me and realize I'm not wearing the dress I had before but instead a big clean white shirt the probably reaches just above my knees. _Did he change my clothes? _I feel blush creep up my cheeks. _I hope he didn't see much. _I bring my feet to touch the cold floor and walk over to the other side of the room to grab my brown bag. I untie the knots and pull out dry clothing luckily nothing got really wet. I quickly change making sure the man doesn't awake. And take a look at myself in the small mirror. I'm wearing a simple faded green thin dress that ends just above my feet. It has small puffy sleeves and a low-neck line. I tie around my waist a yellow sash that includes a small slot for my rapier's scabbard. **(A/N: just some definition... Rapier – A long, slender, two-edged sword with a cuplike hilt, used in the 16th and 17th centuries (kind of looks like the swords used when fencing). and Scabbard – A sheath, as for a dagger or sword.) ** My friend and her brother have been trying to teach me how to sword fight for the longest time now but I found a regular sword a bit too heavy so I resorted to a rapier. I twirl around again and look at myself in the mirror as a brushed my hair. 
    All of a sudden something or someone burst through the door. 
    "LORD VAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!" It yelled. "WAKE UP!!!"

He began to stir around. I wonder if that person has noticed me yet. It was a cat- person. She had pink hair and brown fur. She wore a simple dress that was way to short for my liking. Then she noticed me.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN LORD VAN'S ROOM!!!!!" she yelled. She might have looked younger and seemed a bit smaller but she was mighty intimidating.

"Uh... I don't know exactly." I respond hurriedly. 

"What?!!" she screams rushing towards me with a dagger in her hand. She points the dagger at my throats. "Tell me why you're here before I slit your throat!!!" She backs me up against the wall. Luckily the raven hair man was awaken by all the commotion.

"Merle don't!" he roars as he gets up off his seat. 

"Lord Van! You're awake! Finally!" She squeals as she runs towards him and wraps her arms around his neck. Her tail swishing back and forth. She begins licking his face in that annoying cat-like way_. She goes from furiously angry to annoyingly happy really fast._ They seem to have already forgotten about me. 

"Um.. excuse me..." I interrupt them. The cat girl gives me a death glare.

"yes" the young man answers.

"I just have two questions. Where am I? And forgive me if I'm being rude who are you?"

***  


Right now I'm sitting in the chair beside the windowsill looking down the incredible distance I am from the Asturian Ocean. Apparently I'm currently in a Zaiboch floating fortress stationed in Asturia. It seems that the man I met last night is Van Slanzar de Fanel, the last king of Fanelia. He didn't really have to tell me much because I already knew what had happened. During the Great War, two years ago, he had lost everything. Zaiboch entered his country and burn it to the ground. They captured him and his ispano guymelef, the legendary Escaflowne. They told him that if he didn't join their forces they would kill every single living soul in Fanelia. Of course he had no choice; he joined the elite Dragonslayers force. Well that's what I've heard. 

When I tried to console king Van after I heard who he was he rudely backed away and said, "I don't need your pity." He has way too much pride. So right now I'm still stuck in his room with his insane cat-girl, while he goes off for his morning training. _I'm so bored. _

"Hey girl!" Merle yells breaking me out of my day dreams. "Get your head out of the clouds and come on."

"Wait! Where. . . where are you going?" I run to the door. 

"Lets go find something to do, it's too boring in there."

We walk out the door and begin walking down the hallway. We come to a large dark room filled with more of those dragonslayers. They're playing cards or drinking. Load noise seem to come from this room and no where else. This room has the horrible stench of liquor and vomit even early this morning._ Disgusting._

"Why are we stopping here?" I said pointing to the "Tavern " sign.

"I'm looking for Lord Van." She replies. We enter the Tavern and look around for a minute when we were confronted by a man with shoulder length brown hair, and wearing one of those dragonslayer getups. 

"heyyyyyyyy Meeeeerle!" he yells obviously drunk. "Who's your pretty friend? Hello!" He delicately grabs my hand in his as a shutter and back away. 

"EWWW Dalet get away from her you horrible drunk!" she screams.

"Woah, Woah you feisty feline," He says with a dopey smile as wraps his arm around her waist. "I know you want me all to yourself."

"Get off me! Now!!" She grabs his ear and pulls on it violently. "You pervert!! Never in my life will I be so dumb as to hook up with you. No sane woman would! Tell me Dalet where can I find lord Van before I claw your face!"

"Ow! He's…. Training…. With Lord Dilandau…. In the training room. Ow!" he sputtered out.

"Thank you!" She said as she stormed out of the Tavern and I chased after her.

"What was that all about?" I ask her as I followed her through another maze of corridors.

"That was one of the reasons why being one of only 3 females on this fortress is a huge disadvantage." She growled.

"So... why do you stay?" I ask nervously.

"Why isn't that a stupid question. I stay here for Lord Van. I'm the only family he has left except for..." Her expression turns melancholy.

I decided not to ask any more questions. I didn't want to get on her bad side. 

We entered a large dark metallic room. Like almost everything on this fortress it was mostly made of metal. Inside we found Van battling a man. I suspect he may be Lord Dilandau from what that man Dalet said. _They're pretty good._ The metal of their swords clash together as they meet. One false move and game over. They must have been training for along time now considering the fact that they were drenched in sweat and breathing hard. It looks as if they have enough and want to end it now. They both charge simultaneously but Dilandau... _Dilandau? I swear I've heard that name before_... Dilandau gains the advantage. He finds an open spot and unfairly kicks Van on his left side. Van falls and clutched his stomach. Dilandau grins at this and points his sword and Van's neck.

"Had enough Fanel!" he panted.

"Hey! You cheated Dilandau!" screams Merle._ That girl doesn't know how to have a conversation without screaming. _She ran to Van to help him up. I followed her keeping my gaze on Dilandau. As I come closer I begin to make out his features. He's tall, silver hair and fuchsia-colored eyes. _How unusual._

"Are you alright?" I ask Van.

"He'll be fine I didn't beat him too bad." Dilandau laughs. I turn around to meet his gaze "Who are you?"

"Hit... Hitomi Kanzaki sir" I spit out feeling a bit intimidated. 

"Do you know who I am?"

"Dilandau… I think." I reply.

"Yes, but that's not what you need to know." 

"What?" I don't understand.

"Don't worry about it. Your parents will tell you who I am soon enough." He brings his gloved hand to my cheek and caresses it. "Hmmm..." He then walks off with a huge grin on his face.

"What was that all about?" asked Van.

"I have absolutely no idea." I say still a little startled and confused.

"I think he likes you." Merle blurts out in a singsong.

"Wha...NO!!" I can feel my cheeks heat up as Merle begins to laugh extensively and Van chuckles silently. "I don't even know that guy!"

Merle laughs even more at the sight of my embarrassed face. We laughed together until a mysterious man walked in. His face showed depression along with sad blue spiked up hair. His ruby eyes shown with an expression that said, 'I've seen too much'._ I feel pity for this sad man it looks as if he never smiled before. _He approaches us slowly in his black cape. He stands behind Van and places his hand on his shoulder. 

"Van?" He asks slowly.

"Don't touch me Folken!!!" Van yells as he jerks his shoulder away and walks out of the training room with and over-excited kitty cat. 

I chase after them. _Who is Folken and why did Van react that way? I feel so left out L ._

***

It's late afternoon and the sun still blazing in the sky. I'm sitting quietly near the windowsill in Van's room playing with my pendant. Van's sitting cross-legged on the bed on the opposite side with Merle using his lap as a pillow. He's either reading a book or silently waiting for time to pass. After a moment of just sitting their he moves the napping Merle onto the bed and moves toward his dresser. He pulls out a fresh clean red shirt and puts it on. He then slips on his boots and gets ready to leave for some place. 

"Where are you going?" I ask him.

"Out..." he simply states avoiding eye contact.

"Where?" I ask again.

"Out..."

"Well, since you're going out can you take me with you to help me find my friend. I was supposed to be there last night. "

"Who's your friend?" he asks.

"Celena Schezar."

"Celena?!" He finally looks up. "Allen Schezar's sister?"

"yes."

"I'm heading that way. I can take you. Grab your bag and let's go." He said. "Just keep it down and don't wake up – "

We looked on the bed but Merle was not sleeping there instead she was fully awake and standing behind us. She almost gave me a heart attack, just popping up like that. 

"And where do you 2 think you're going without me?" she asked, she looked annoyed. 

"We're going to see the Schezar's."

"I'm coming!!"

"Okay let's go."

***

We been walking around for a while now. He's says we're almost there. We've been talking for awhile now too. I've been telling him of how I knew Celena and Allen. Well I've new them since I was 5 years old. My family and I used to live in a little picturesque town just outside of Fort Castelo, the fort Allen now commands. Our families were very close almost as if we were relatives. I got to know Celena as my sister and Allen as my older brother. We always played together when we were young and constantly caused trouble. Hehe . When they had lost their parents my family helped them get through their pain. They have been teaching me how to sword fight and I help them with any of their problems. We are the closest of friends. They came to Palas... or Allen came and dragged Celena with him... on some sort of trip. I don't really know what's going on but I'm just glad I'm going to get to see them because I haven't seen them in more than a month. 

We finally came along an about average sized stone house. It was nothing out of the ordinary. It had a garden, a small picket fence, and a balcony. Nothing too strange. 

"What is this place?" I ask Van.

"It's where the Schezar's stay when they visit Palas." He says calmly.

"How do you know the Schezar's?" I ask him.

"Well... –" But before he could get anything else out Celena burst out of the door.

"Help!" She yelled. "Hitomi?! Hitomi!!" She ran behind me. 

"What's wrong?" I ask her when Allen runs out with a big mess of pink cloth in his hands.

"He wants me to wear that horrible pink frilly dress." She never really liked big uncomfortable dresses but who would?

Allen stops in front of me. "Hitomi? You were supposed to be here last night where did you go?"

"Well I got lost in the storm, fell unconscious and he was kind enough to bring me to the Zaiboch fortress." I said pointing to Van.

"Zaiboch?!" Allen looked over. "Van..."

"Allen..." Van greeted by nodding his head.

I decided to change the subject for now since I already knew Allen despised Zaiboch.

"So Allen why are you tormenting your little sister?" I chuckled with my hands on my hips.

"Well..." He looked a bit embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"We're going to a banquet being held at the castle." Celena interrupted. "So, he told me I should wear something more suitable... A big pink frilly dress!"

"About the banquet," Allen threw the dress on the ground. "Do you want to go with me?"

"Umm... " I said as Celena nudged my back with her elbow _'go with him' _she whispered. "I guess I'll go but I have nothing to wear."

"I can help you with that!" Celena happily spat out. "We are both about the same size and Allen bought me more of those annoying dresses." She dragged me towards the door but stopped in front of Merle and Van. 

"Are you guys going too?" She asked.

"Yup. The dragonslayers and Folken were invited." Merle answered.

"Okay Merle! Lets go get ready!" Celena grabbed Merle's arm too and dragged her inside the house. 

***

"Okay!! I'm ready!" I yelled to. Merle and Van left awhile ago. Van had to get ready and he had to be with the dragonslayers to go to the banquet.

"Okay let me see." Said Celena.

I stepped out of the dressing screen. I was wearing a light pink dress. The skirt flared out magnificently and made it look as if I was floating when I walked. The top of the dress showed off my shoulders but didn't go too far down to show off too much cleavage. The sleeves were bell shaped and ended just above my finger tips. Around my chest was a gray bodice that went from my waist to my shoulder but stopped underneath my arms.

"Wow" Celena said. "You look great in that."

"Thank you. You look great too." I complimented. I then combed my hair and put some lip stick. 

We stepped out of house and we were greeted by Allen.

"You girls look fabulous." He said. "Now lets go before we are late."

He helped us in the carriage and of we went to the palace.

Author's Notes: Hey guys I hope you like my fic. I'm kinda writing this as I go. Lol ne ways... I want to say that I'm putting my other fic "love is never lost" on hiatus. SorryL . Pleaz review this cuz I love reviews :D. See ya. 


End file.
